Clinical evaluation of new chemotherapeutic agents as well as the reevaluation of older agents, alone or in combination has proved to be one of the most important facets of cancer research. Through cooperative studies with other institutions (Southwest Oncology Group) continuing collaborative evaluations are to be conducted in specific categories of neoplastic disease. With experienced independent investigators who implement common protocols of therapy and later evaluate critically the total body of data both individually and collectively, rapid and efficient progress of such trials is assured because of the large sample size and maximum of clinical objectivity. This type of group collaboration at a clinical level provides a mechanism for the evaluation of new modalities of therapy such as immunotherapy, as well as adjuvant therapy with irradiation and/or surgery. The inter-medical disciplinary approach including pathology, surgery, radiotherapy, immunology and gynecology in addition to medical oncology assures a multifaceted approach to and evaluation of all proposed studies. These kinds of sudies already implemented by the Southwest Oncology Group are to be expanded under the present proposal.